Sherman watches 'The Cabin in the Woods'
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Inspired by 'Sherman watches Frozen' by FanOfAnimation1994. Sherman and his friend Hayden have come back from Trick or Treating on Halloween and Peabody lets the boys watch a horror movie before bed. Hayden decides to use this moment as an opportunity to introduce Sherman to his favorite movie 'The Cabin in the Woods'. Halloween Fic. Dedicated to FanOfAnimation1994. Please R&R!


**A/N: I wanted to write a short one-shot for Halloween. And this was inspired by 'Sherman Watches Frozen' by an author called FanOfAnimation1994. And the thing is I asked if I could do my own version of their story some time ago and they said I could but I could never find the right movie. Now I finally have found one.**

** And considering how it was Halloween yesterday, consider this a late Halloween story.**

** Credit goes to FanOFAnimation1994 for permission to use this idea.**

** Warning: Contains spoilers for Joss Whedon and Drew Goddard's 2012 film 'The Cabin in the Woods'.**

** Hayden is my OC, I don't own anyone else**

** 'The Cabin in the Woods' belongs to Drew Goddard and Joss Whedon (Amazing talented film makers). Enjoy!**

October 31st, a day only referred to kids as 'Halloween'. And one night, Mr. Peabody let Sherman go trick or treating with his best friend, Hayden McClaine. Hayden was about Sherman's age and he had brown hair that had one bang cover his left eye and had pale white skin and dark ocean blue eyes.

"Mr. Peabody! We're back!" Sherman called out. Sherman was dressed as a vampire this Halloween, he had the white silk button up shirt with a dark red vest over it, black pants, a pointy collared cape, and fake vampire teeth.

"And we got a lot of candy!" Hayden called out. Hayden was a mummy this year. He had gauze wrapped around his body except his head and face (he took them off). The white beagle came up to them dressed as a wizard and smiled.

"How much did you boys get?" he asked.

"A lot! We almost ruled out every single house in the neighborhood" Sherman said as he put his plastic pumpkin bucket on the coffee table.

"That's great! Oh, and Hayden, your mom called me and said you could sleep over tonight" Peabody said.

"Sweet!" Hayden said as he took out a piece of Laffy Taffy and ate it.

"Hehehehe, I don't get it" Sherman said with a giggle at the beginning but stopped.

"Also, since it's Halloween, how about you two watch a scary movie and eat all your candy?" Peabody offered.

"Really?" both boys asked in unison.

"Of course, it's Halloween after all. Why not have some fun" Peabody asked before taking his wizard hat off and taking off his wizard robes.

"Thanks Mr. Peabody" Sherman said.

"But after the movie, brush your teeth good and it's off to bed, alright?" Peabody said.

"Yes Mr. Peabody" Hayden and Sherman said in unison.

"Good boys, goodnight" Peabody said before leaving for his room.

"What do you wanna watch?" Sherman asked. Hayden smiled and pulled a DVD out of his plastic pumpkin.

"This is my all-time favorite horror movie" Hayden said before showing the cover to Sherman.

"The Cabin in the Woods?" Sherman asked as he read the title aloud.

"Yeah, the guys who did 'Cloverfield' and 'The Avengers' made this movie and it's awesome" Hayden said.

"I heard about it, but never saw it" Sherman said.

"Well, tonight's the night you finally get to see it" Hayden said as he walked over to the DVD player and put it inside.

"Alright, let the movie begin" Sherman said excitedly before turning off the lights in the living room.

The beginning of the movie started off kinda slow, it just was these two guys in an office building talking about some failed ritual and that these college students were going to a cabin for one weekend.

"Is that the guy who plays Thor?" Sherman asked.

"Yeah, Chris Hemsworth is in this movie" Hayden answered.

The movie then showed a guy with messy brown hair, and wearing a cardigan smoking a collapsible coffee cup bong in his car.

"This guy is my favorite. You're gonna love this guy" Hayden said.

**"Statistical fact: cops will never pull over a man with a huge bong in his car. Why? Because they fear this man, they know he sees farther than them, and that he will bind them with ancient logics" Marty said before turning to Curt's (Chris Hemsworth) girlfriend Jules.**

** "Have you gone Gray?" he asked.**

"Wow, he's really high isn't he?" Sherman said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah but he's really funny" Hayden said before he started eating a chocolate bar.

The movie went on for a little bit longer to show Curt, Marty, Holden, Dana, and Jules arrive at the cabin. Holden took off a rather obscure painting to reveal a mirror made of one way glass and he sees Dana start to take her clothes off.

**"Oh... this is happening. This is happening" Holden said stuttering with nervousness.**

"Wow, pervert" Hayden said referring to Holden who kept staring at Dana undressing until he banged on the wall and got her attention.

"Good thing he did that before she could take off anymore clothes" Sherman commented. Hayden nodded in agreement.

**"Jules, I dare you to make out with that moose over there" Marty said pointing to a wolf head hanging on the wall.**

** "Uh, Marty, have you ever actually seen a moos before?" Dana asked.**

** "Whatever that mysterious beast is" Marty said.**

** "It's a wolf" Curt replied.**

** "I'm living in a womb of reefer okay? Come on" Marty said in his defense.**

Sherman and Hayden were laughing at Marty's silliness when he was high. After Jules made out with the wolf head as Marty dared her to, the cellar door opened by itself by the people who were under the cabin and operating everything with controls.

"Wow, look at all that stuff" Sherman said.

Curt was playing around with a small puzzle ball with symbols on it, Marty was looking at film reels that were hung on the wall, Holden was playing with a music box, Jules was about to put on a jade necklace with a symbol on it, and Dana stopped them from what they were doing to get their attention.

"Phew" Sherman said.

"I know, I was nervous about what was gonna happen at this part too" Hayden replied.

"They should have listened to Marty, even though he's high most of the time" Sherman said. Hayden nodded in agreement.

Dana read from the diary of a girl named Patience Buckner. The diary had a small line of Latin writing on it and she read it. The reading resurrected zombies out of the ground.

**"We have a winner ladies and gentlemen, it's the Buckner family!" the man behind the controls said.**

"They actually took bets on which monster they were gonna raise?" Sherman asked.

"It's their way of sick twisted fun apparently" Hayden said.

Curt took Dana to the woods where they could make out, the zombies came out and killed Jules by cutting her head off with a large saw.

**"CURT!" Jules screamed before the saw cut right through her throat and decapitated her.**

"Poor Jules" Sherman said.

"Yeah, but she was kinda too flirty with him and wouldn't give us a break" Hayden commented.

Curt runs back to the cabin and the zombies have the place surrounded. The people behind the controls see that Marty found one of their hidden cameras attached to the bedside lamp when he knocked it down.

**"Oh my God. I'm on a reality TV show... my parents are gonna think I'm such a burnout" Marty said as he looked at the camera.**

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Hayden and Sherman laughed in unison.

"Silly Marty" Sherman said holding back more laughs.

Dana, Holden, and Curt attempt to leave the cabin but the people with the controls caused the cave to collapse and forcing them to go back to the other side of the cave. Curt took off the dirt bike attached to the trailer and tried to jump the big gap to get to the other side.

"Come on Curt, come on Curt!" Sherman chanted in his head and had his fingers crossed. Curt crashed into a large electric dome that destroyed the bike and snapped his neck.

**"NOOOOOO! Curt! NO!" Dana screamed as she watched him fall to his death below.**

** "How can this be possible!?" Holden shouted.**

** "Puppeteers. Marty was right" Dana whispered to herself as she wished she listened to Marty.**

"They all should have listened to him" Sherman said with his arms crossed.

Dana and Holden got into the RV and tried to drive out of the woods a different route only for Holden to get stabbed in the throat and crash the RV into the lake. The guys behind the controls were celebrating as Dana was getting attacked by one of the zombies.

"I can't believe these people. They killed people and all they're doing in celebrating?" Sherman asked in outrage.

The zombie was about to kill Dana until he was stopped by Marty who (to Sherman's relief) was still alive.

"Yay! Marty's still alive!" Sherman cheered. Hayden rolled his eyes and smiled. Marty was Sherman's favorite character and was happy to see him still alive.

Marty and Dana took an elevator and saw what were a werewolf, a ghost made from mist, a little girl in a balerina outfit, and a man wearing all leather and with buzz saws in his head (Fornicus, lord of Bondage and Pain).

"**The Cellar, all those things we were playing with. They made us choose how we die" Dana said as she stared at Fornicus.**

"Oh now I see what the cellar was supposed to do" Sherman said as he figured out what had just happened.

"Sherman, you are gonna LOVE this part" Hayden said pointing at the screen.

All the elevators in the facility went 'Ding' and every monster in the storage hive came out to kill all the workers and guards. A unicorn charged at a guy and stabbed him in the nuts with it's horn, causing Sherman to laugh really hard.

One scientist who wanted to see the victims die at the hands of a creature called the 'Merman' saw the merman crawling towards him.

**"Oh come on!" the man whined before the merman began chewing at his throat and blood came out of the merman's blowhole.**

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Hayden laughed.

"That scene is my favorite" Hayden said in the middle of all his laughs.

Marty and Dana went further underground to see a small stone temple-like room. The Director (played by Sigourney Weaver) came out explaining that a sacrifice must be performed each year to please the 'Ancient Ones' and there must be the Whore, Athlete, Scholar, Fool, and the Virgin. It doesn't matter what order they die in as long as the Whore dies first and the Virgin dies last.

**"The sun is coming up in eight minutes. You can die with them or you can die for them" the Director said trying to convince Marty to give in to fate and die.**

** "God, they're both so enticing" Marty said sarcastically before Dana held a gun she took from a security guard at him.**

"Dana no! Don't kill him!" Sherman said nervously.

"Just wait and see" Hayden said.

The werewolf came out and attacked Dana, only for Marty to get into a fight with the Director. The zombie of Patience Buckner came out and killed the Director by hitting her in the head with an ax and Marty knocked them both into the pit, which allowed him to save Dana by picking up her gun and shooting the werewolf off her.

"That was close" Sherman said in relief.

The film ended with a giant hand coming out of the temple platform, and then destroying the cabin and slamming itself down on the screen. 'Last' by Nine Inch Nails was playing during the credits.

"Wow, that was wicked awesome!" Sherman said.

"I know, I told you it was worth the watch" Hayden said. Sherman and Hayden looked at their plastic pumpkins to reveal there were only fifteen pieces of candy left.

"Wow, we ate a lot didn't we?" Hayden asked.

"Yeah. Let's turn the TV off and get ready for bed" Sherman said. Hayden took the DVD out, turned off the TV, and got ready with Sherman.

Both boys brushed their teeth, took their costumes off, put on clean underwear and pajamas and got into bed.

"Maybe next year for Halloween I should go as Marty" Sherman said as he got into bed.

"That would be awesome. Maybe I can be Fornicus next year with you" Hayden replied getting into his sleeping bag on the inflatable mattress next to Sherman's bed.

"Goodnight, Sherman" Hayden said when Sherman shut the lights off.

"Goodnight Hayden. Don't let the Ancient Ones bite" Sherman said. They both giggled and fell asleep with their bellies full of candy and minds full of amazement from the most awesome movie in the world that was 'The Cabin in the Woods'.

**A/N: Was that good? I hope you all liked it. So happy late Halloween and please review, thanks!**


End file.
